Didn't Think I Would
by Hearts Desire
Summary: A little peek in to Jeff Hardy's mind when he thinks about Shannon. Slashy one shot


A/N- Yeah, yeah, another one chapter story that probably bites the dust of other stories like it ... This was origionally planned out to be completely different with Matt and Jeff as the main characters, but once I started writing, it totally changed. I hope that you like it! It's real short, I'm warning you, but it ha a plot to make it work.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned these guys ... well, use your imagination ... or read some of my stories ... yeah, probably illegal.  
  
*  
  
Didn't Think I Would  
  
*  
  
I never thought that I would love someone as much as I love you. It crazy ... I didn't even know that this amount of love existed, but I know that no matter how much I love you, you seem to love me twice as much.   
  
You're the one thing in my life that keeps me grounded. After everything .. all that we've been though, you still seem to love me as much as you did when we first started out. And I love you as much as I did when we first started out.  
  
When I first met you, we were at football practice and I knew right away that you were someone that I could get close to and share everything with. You were only 11 years old, but I could tell. You've always been like that.  
  
  
  
You have this aura around you that just tells people that you know how to care for them and that you could never do wrong. Well, you could do wrong, but nothing serious. I don't know how many of your "ingenious" plans we've gotten busted for over the years.  
  
Wild and Crazy, but Calm and Collected. That'd have to be the way to describe you. I remember once when you suddenly had this urge to go over to Shane's for no reason. It was nearly three o'clock in the morning mind you.  
  
You woke up in the middle of the night and dragged me over to Shane's house. Shane was JUST getting home from hanging out with friends. He was so shocked to be caught, especially by us that he swore that he'd never pick on you again if you didn't spill the beans about it, he even gave you forty bucks even though you never would have told in teh first place.  
  
I can never forget that mischeivous look you got in your eyes when you wanted to do something. You still get it. It's like a sparkle that just screams "We're gonna get in trouble for this!!"  
  
Our first kiss was certainly something to remember, too. We'd been going out for maybe ... maybe a week or so. Then, we were out back, practicing moves and I hit you with some time of pile driver.  
  
You laid there so long and I thought I had knocked you out, but you got back up and shakily said, "Whoa." I had to laughed and you tackled me. You never did like to get laughed at unless you meant to be funny.  
  
I was looking up at you, you were looiking down at me, and then ... I guess the sexual tension was so thick that we couldn't deny it. I was going to make the first move, but you beat me to it.  
  
  
  
It only lasted a couple of seconds, but it felt like eternity. I wanted to stay like that forever. With you straddling my stomach and kissing me. It wasn't rough, but it wasn't too soft either. No one has ever kissed me like you do, it's just right.  
  
When we parted, you smiled mischeiviously and ran your tounge over your lower lip lightly. You looked so perfect with your blonde hair splayed over your shoulders and that look in your eyes. I looked at you for the longest time after that watching that smirk and you cock your eyebrow at me.  
  
I''ll tell ya, The Rock never looked that sexy when he did it, but you were capitivating. You always have been. You've got the Southern look; long blonde hair and bright green eyes. Boyish, yes, but not girly. With a voice to match. Unlike those rednecks in the movies everyone expects us all to be like, with the ratty hair and the missing front tooth, you absolutely shone. Always have.  
  
Whether it be a mysterious light, or the kind where all you want to do is cause a little trouble, there is no mistaking your beauty.  
  
It's not only outer beauty, you have to be the most inner beautiful person I know as well. You can read people better than anyone. You know the truly good from the truly bad and you aren't afraid to say what's on your mind. Yes, it gets you in trouble some times, like that time you told Tommy Dreamer that he was making an ass of himself trying to impress Raven. But, either way, you knew what was right and wrong.  
  
  
  
Not that you'll admit that you are beautiful in any way. I've caught you examining yourself in the mirror sometimes and questioning yourself. More than once have you asked me if you looked alright in an outfit. Hell, it completely stunned you when Matt called you beautiful for the first time. But you are. You're brilliant.  
  
And, for every time that you have questioned yourself, you have reassured me a million times. I know it might sound conceeded, but it makes me feel like the king of the world, pardon the pun for Chris Jericho, when you tell me that I am the most beautiful thing you've ever seen.   
  
When you run your hands through my hair or curl into my when we are sitting together watching a movie or something and the way you whisper that I am gorgeous, amazing, and all those compliments ... I send them back to you, but you deserve so much more than that. I'm completely blessed to get you in my life.  
  
And even more, in my love life.  
  
I couldn't ask for anything else. If I died tomorrow, I'd be fine with it because I got to spend my life with you. For every minute I spent with you, equals a lifetime. For every compliment you give, you deserve a million more. For every thing you do, you deserve better.  
  
  
  
I honestly don't know what I'd do without you in my life. I might be at home all of the time, unhappy. Hell, I might even be in jail. You have impacted my life so much.  
  
And nothing gave me so much joy as the day that you admitted you liked me as much as I liked you. I still love you more! And I continue to find things, new things, to love about you every day. Tiny things that you do, like try and fix something, or helping me paint the porch, or readjusting the clock on the VCR.  
  
I have to smile when I watch you working on something. The way that your tounge just pokes out of the corner of your mouth when you are concentrating just kills me.  
  
And the way that your knees go weak when we kiss ... you smile and wrap your arms around my neck and eventually, we end up against the wall because you can't stand on your own two feet. I'm glad that you need the wall there cause I certainly do. You drive me mad. I'm crazy in love for you.  
  
I can't quit saying it: I love you, I love you, I love you.  
  
  
  
When you are happy, when you are sad, when you are angry, I want to be with you all of the time. At night, when you have nightmares that jarr you so much that you start to cry ... you know the ones, with God and saving the world or death ... I hold you tight and cradle you until you fall back asleep.  
  
I love the way you curl into my body when you sleep. How your warmth presses against my chest and I know that you are there and I am there and we are together .... The best feeling in the world.  
  
I don't know what I would do without you. You always say the same about me ... but I know it is true for you. And today, when you still look up at me with those eyes, with that loving smile on yhour face, I know I've made the right decision.  
  
I'm snapped out of my thoughts momentarily as you head back in to the house. We have been loading the car all day. You are smiling so brightly ... you look just shining even though you are slightly sweaty, your hair falling lightly from your ponytail and sticking to your forehead. You've shreaded your t-shirt, your chest slightly shining with sweat. As beautiful as ever.  
  
"Are you ready to go?" you asked, slightly out of breath from lifting the big boxes in to the back of the car.  
  
I smile and nodded, replying that I was and I took the last box and followed you out to the porch. I was about to head to the car when you stopped. You looked around the house one more time and pulled me close to you as you scanned every notch of the house from your spot.  
  
You sigh and smile and look up at me. "This is the last time you'll be in this house. Are you sure you want to leave?" you ask.  
  
"Positive." I reply and we head to the car to drive to our new house, just ten minutes away. I can't help myself but look over at you as we drive. You've rolled the window down a bit so that the air could cool you down. You're hair is blowing back slightly, but you aren't looking out the window.  
  
You are looking down at the ring on your finger. 


End file.
